Black With a Vengence
by FortunaAdharaBlack
Summary: At the age of 14, Beth Black has lost her father curtisy of Albus Dumbledore. Now being forced into attending Hogwarts, she must learn to live with out her father and struggle between following her heart or those she can no longer trust.
1. Prologue

Hey, GBUSALKMH here, and for all of you who have been patiently waiting for an update on Deal With It, I am sorry to say that the story is on hiatus. Over the past few months I have been battling slight depression and I have had no desire or energy to write.

As some of you may know, my cousin left in February for Army Training and his leaving has had an unexpected impact on my life. I have been crying all of the time, and suicide has not been to far from my thoughts. Last Saturday, I talked to my cousin again and we talked about all of the things that were bothering me with him gone. Now my cousin is eight years older then me and his sudden desire to understand what I was thinking shocked me enough to bring me slightly out of the depression.

Sunday, June 26 was his birthday and I talked to him again. He knows how I am feeling and we have been talking about other options for me. Finally, I have found the strength and will to live in a most unexpected place. With his help, my depression has almost completely been forgotten. Now my outlook on life has changed along with how I feel about myself. This has inspired me to write again. The emptiness inside of me is no longer such a strong feeling. This is the story of Kaitlyn Black's cousin and his daughter, with betrayals real and horror more terrifying then the Black family has ever experienced. This may give away some of the ending to Deal With It, but you won't know that until my desire to continue that story returns.

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. Keith and Elizabeth Black are mine though, so ask permission before using them.

Prologue

"What are you thinking, Elizabeth?" a stern looking woman asked the crying teenager in front of her.

Elizabeth, or Beth as her father called her, ignored her mother's question and stared out of the carriage with eyes filled with hatred. The wind blew her long, straight black hair into her eyes, but Beth didn't care. Just a week ago, her father had been arrested because his father had been a Death Eater. Beth's mother had forced her father to have sex with her, but when she got pregnant, it was him who was left to care for Beth. Beth's father was fourteen when her mother became pregnant with her, and to Beth, he was both a father and a best friend. He had always been there for her, always understood her, and always let her know how much he loved her.

Her father, Keith Black had been in the U.S. Army since Beth was eight years old. At the age of twenty-two, Keith had been commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant after completing college with a R.O.T.C. scholarship. Just eight months ago, Keith was able to leave his military career behind him and was working on establishing some stability in their life for Beth's sake.

They moved into an apartment in Seattle, Washington, leaving Kansas and their past behind them. Two years into Keith's active tour of duty, he married Beth's step mom, Jamie. At the age of fourteen, Beth's life was finally normal. She had the world's greatest Dad, and an amazing step mom who didn't care that Beth wasn't her biological daughter; she loved Beth anyway. Things were great, until that horrible night last week. Albus Dumbledore had finally found out who her grandfather was, and did the one thing he could to bring Beth's once stable life crumbling to the ground. He arrested her father without reason and put her in the immediate care of her mother, even though Jamie had full custody of her by law.

"Elizabeth, you are acting like a two year old now grow up and stop sulking!" her mother ordered sharply.

"Go to hell," Beth hissed, her voice dripping with venom and hate. "My father was just arrested for something he didn't do, I just found out that my mother abandoned me when I was born and wants custody of me, and now I have to go to a school run by a fucked up nut case who uses people."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard this world has ever known, and don't you dare insult him!" her mother hissed slapping Beth across the face. "Your father is a murderer, just like the rest of his family, and it is about time the Blacks pay for the harm they have caused society."

"Why should the Blacks pay for the things you did, mother?" Beth spat. "And I am a Black, like it or not, I don't really care. And for your information James Ballhein is the greatest wizard to walk the Earth since the time of Merlin. Dumbledore's an ass, and I'll insult him if I want to you bitch."

Jumping out of the carriage, Beth turned around for one last retort against her mother. "I am a Black not a Malfoy. My loyalty lies in the Black family alone. Voldemort can suck his bloody dick for all I fuckin care. Goodbye Narcissa Malfoy."

"Your Grandfather is an insult too purebloods every where!" her mother yelled.

"Regulus Black was a coward," Beth hissed. "Keith Black was nothing like his father." Elizabeth cried out in anguish. "It isn't fair! I want my Dad! It isn't my fault I am the granddaughter of Regulus Black. It isn't my fault Dumbledore thinks Jamie is incapable of caring for me! All I want is my Daddy!"

Far away in a cell deep within Azkaban Fortress, Keith Black began to cry. At twenty-eight years old, and the father of a fourteen-year-old, Azkaban was not were he needed to be. He had heard his daughter's cry and his anger at the wizarding world grew immensely. What must Jamie be thinking?

"I do not want my daughter growing up a witch. No one should go through what we have had to," Keith said to the man he shared a cell with.

"Yeah, no kidding, Keith. They have no idea what they have done by arresting us. They thought we were dangerous in the Second War, and we were on their side then. I don't know, Keith, but all I can say is that they will pay dearly for what they have done to us," Ryan Lupin said comforting his oldest cousin.

"Yea, and now with Beth at Hogwarts, Clark stands a much better chance at locating her and receiving her help in setting us free. Dumbledore will pay, as will that bastard brother of mine. I gave him back his father, and he still does shit when Dumbledore arrests us all. The precious Boy-Who-Fuckin-Lived is going to die a painful death if I have any say in it," growled Kaitlyn Black.

"Relax, Katy. Plotting to murder the minister of magic will get us no where. But Keith, crying can't help either. Look at it this way- at least Beth is at Hogwarts and not with Narcissa or Lucius," Kevin Black said, attempting to console Keith.

Footsteps in the hallway brought them out of their conversations. Anger and rage grew in all of them. Ryan moved quickly to hold Keith back, and Kevin did the same with Kaitlyn.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Keith roared. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO US! YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME DAMN IT! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY, HARRY POTTER!"

Please read and review! I know it is short, but it is just the prologue. Chapter length may not be up to par right away considering how my life is right now. For the record, Keith's personality is based on my cousin's and Beth's is based on mine. As such, you may see some resemblance in personality between Kaitlyn Black and Beth, though Beth's attitude matches mine during my depression while Kaitlyn's matches mine before my cousin left for the army. While I am on it, all OC's in any story I write is based on an actual person. And as for the characters partly introduced in Deal With It are back in this story, yet it has been seven years from where I left Deal With It on hiatus. Thank you all for your continued support and I ask once more that you keep my cousin and my family in your prayers.


	2. From Sortings to Bloody Horror

"Ah, Miss Malfoy. . ." Dumbledore began.

"It's Beth, Professor, or Elizabeth Black. I AM NOT A MALFOY!" Beth hissed.

"Okay then, well welcome to Hogwarts, Beth. Now we have hired a private tutor to help get you up to par with the other Fourth Years. Professor Vasaio will teach you everything you need to know, but first you must be sorted. While you are at Hogwarts your house is like your family and positive things will earn your house points while trouble making will loose you points. I know you are angry right now, Beth, but I must ask that you do not leave school property without Professor Vasaio's permission and that you make no attempt to contact your father. Now, place the sorting hat on your head," Dumbledore handed Beth the sorting hat.

'Ah yes, you are Keith Black's daughter. He's a wonderful man your father. Now I know that Professor Vasaio already has a plan to help clear your father's name and I know that it is in your father's wishes that you not grow up a witch. For this reason, I will place you in Ravenclaw as it will be easier for Professor Vasaio to access you and you will have more resources to enable you to find a way to clear your father's name. I wish you the best and Dumbledore will give you something called the Marauders Map- use it well. Tonight with the aide of your father's invisibility cloak go into the library and find a book on the requirements a crime must equal in order for a person to be placed in Azkaban. You will use this as a baseline to prove your father is in Azkaban illegally, as those laws are unchangeable, and as all powerful as Dumbledore and Harry Potter believe they are, they do not have the power to override those laws'

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted causing Beth to jump.

"Miss Black, back I see. I would like you to meet Professor Vasaio," The man had an army haircut, Beth noticed, and black hair.

"Elizabeth Black," he said with a smirk.

Beth gasped and allowed the man to steer her out of Dumbledore's office. "Vasaio means Potter in Italian,"

The man looked at her and nodded. "Indeed it does. You seem to be quite the scholar Miss Black, though I believe that was not the Sorting Hat's only reason for placing you in Ravenclaw. You remind me much of your father, Elizabeth. I am sure he is very proud of you,"

"My father did not wish for me to go to Hogwarts. He taught me all that I need to know to defend myself. I do not believe that magic should be used to fix little things because wizards and witches are too lazy to do them themselves. I am the daughter of a U.S. Army Lieutenant, Professor, and I believe in honor and that you should do your best, giving 100 all of the time. Magic takes away that honor and the eagerness to strive to be the best that you can be as you do nothing physically, with a wave of a wand you solve the problem," Beth said, proudly relaying the beliefs her father had installed in her onto the shocked professor.

"Your father has taught you well, Beth," Vasaio ushered Beth into his office and placed a silencing charm on it. "Yes, I knew your father well. We were best friends at Ballhein Academy."

"Clark Potter Ballhein," Beth whispered in shock.

"Indeed. Now what help did the sorting hat give you in clearing your father's name? I assume she mentioned a book which I have taken the liberty of already getting for you," he said.

"Professor, why is there a silencing charm on your office?" Severus Snape asked with a smirk.

"Dovrei fingere gridare in modo da crede abbiate desiderato

confortarli senza Dumbledore che so che stavate ottenendo vicino me? (Should I pretend to cry so he believes you wanted to comfort me without Dumbledore knowing you were getting close to me?)" Beth whispered.

Professor Vasaio replied shocked, "Parlate italiano fluente? (You speak Italian fluently?)"

"Il mio padre ha pensato che fosse favorevole essere fluente in molte

lingue. Posso parlare inglese, Italiano, Tedesco, e Spagnolo fluente. (My father thought it would be beneficial to be fluent in many languages. I can speak English, Italian, German, and Spanish fluently.)" Beth said, smirking at the bewildered potions professor.

"Severus, I was merely wishing to offer my sympathies to Miss Black. Loosing a parent is not easy," he responded in a voice that seemed to dare Snape to say something.

"Whose daughter are you? I was not aware that you were a Black," Snape said with a hint of kindness.

"Keith Black," I responded proudly. I was proud of my father, and I could care less if people thought less of me because of it.

Snape smiled. "You seem highly intelligent. What language is it you were just speaking?"

"Italian, Sir. My Dad believed it was important that I be fluent in multiple languages. I can speak English, Italian, German, and Spanish fluently and am learning more and more French daily." Beth said sadly, thinking back on her last language session with her father. It was the night he had been arrested.

"Back to business, Severus, do you have the reports Dumbledore made?" Clark (Professor Vasaio) asked.

"Yes, Clark, I do. As well as the reports sent by Mr. Weasley." Turning to Beth, Snape continued. "Ron Weasley is on our side, Miss Black. You need to trust him as he holds valuable information that could lead to your father's release."

"As such, take the materials we have accumulated thus far. Study them and memorize them. Tomorrow I will take you to Azkaban to see your father,"

With that, Beth was dismissed and shown the way to the Ravenclaw Common Room. When she entered the portal, she gasped in surprise. The walls were covered with bookshelves filled to the brim. Two girls about Beth's age approached her.

"Hi, my name is Rebecca Shackleboot and this is my twin sister Michele. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Black, but just call Beth," Beth responded feeling at ease already.

"Just call me Becca," Rebecca said with a grin.

The twins were not identical, to Beth's relief. Becca had light brown hair with dark blue eyes, while Michele had blond hair and brown eyes with glasses.

"So, are you new here? I don't remember seeing you before," Michele asked, as Beth joined them at their table that had many issues of the Daily  
Prophet scattered on top of it.

"Yeah. I grew up in the muggle world because my Dad didn't want me under Dumbledore's control. Dumbledore betrayed his trust when he was growing up and had yet to forgive him for it. Dad was raped when he was 14 and my mother, if you can call Narcissa Malfoy that abandoned me with him. He studied magic at Ballhein Academy until he was eighteen when he decided to go to college. My Dad joined the R.O.T.C.-Reserve Officer Training Corps- so he could get through college, and wound up being the Battalion Commander his senior year. After that he was commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant and sent to Armor School at Fort Knox, followed by Scout School, also at Fort Knox, and then Ranger School. For the four months my Dad was in Ranger School, I lived with my Uncle Ryan at Ballhein Academy. After that, he was stationed in Fort Riely, Kansas for the remainder of his active duty tour. Two years into it, he married my step mom, Jamie who is incredibly nice. When the four years were completed, we moved to Seattle, which is where we lived until last week. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore ordered my father's arrest along with the rest of the Black family. No one knows their reasoning except that Dumbledore is angry that my father assisted Clark Ballhein and Ryan Lupin in convincing Sirius Black that Hogwarts was no longer the appropriate school for Harry. Harry was furious at Sirius for taking him away from his friends. That is as much as I know," Beth explained.

"You're Keith Black's daughter?" Michele asked awestruck.

"Yeah, why?" Beth answered with uncertainty.

"Our Dad has been helping Ron Weasley to prove your Dad has done nothing wrong," Becca said.

"Really?" Beth asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Professor Vasaio brought us here early to help search, but he said most of it would be up to you," Michele continued for her sister.

"Here is a bunch of things that Professor Vasaio and Professor Snape gave me to look over in regard to proving that my Dad is in Azkaban illegally," Beth said, laying them out on the table excitedly.

"Cool. Let's hurry so you have something to tell your Dad tomorrow," Becca said pulling out one of the reports Snape had taken from Dumbledore's office.

"Wait. What if a professor other then Professor Vasaio or Professor Snape comes in here and sees what we are doing?" Beth asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Beth. James Ballhein put a spell on the common room that allows us to fool all of the professors including Dumbledore. Now let's get a move on," Becca said, taking charge of things.

While the three girls sat reading through the information carefully, Ron Weasley was once again having a row with his wife Hermione and the Minister of Magic because he was fighting for the Blacks to regain their freedom.

"Harry, Kaitlyn gave you your father back. How can you do this to her? And what about Keith Black? He has a daughter you know. From what I have heard, she hasn't stopped crying since you arrested her father. I know you changed after defeating Voldemort, Harry, but that doesn't make you God. Look how powerful Keith Black is. Seeing how things seem to go in your family, Elizabeth is bound to have twice that power. If you want that girl as your enemy Harry Potter, then you are well off of your rocker!" Ron exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Ronald, those people are a danger to society!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked at the side her husband had taken on this matter.

"A danger to society? Hermione, without 'those people' Voldemort would be ruling the world. They play a gigantic role in the Light victory, safe all of our asses at least five times, and they are a danger to society? Now not only do we have about 35 angry Elementals on our hands, we also have Beth and the Shackleboot girls who have already heard and taken Beth's side in this. The so called 'Savior of the Wizarding World' could have brought its downfall when he arrested them, and I hope you understand that!" Ron yelled.

"Elizabeth Black is not a threat to me, Ron. She is under Dumbledore's watch. That girl will be on the Ministry's side within a month," Harry said with a smile. "Stop worrying, everything is going to be fine,"

"Look what we did under Dumbledore's watch, Harry. Every year we had to deal with more then any adult wizard should, all under Dumbledore's watch. You faced Voldemort during the Triwizard Tournament, did you not? All of this happened under Dumbledore's watch. Oh and, please explain to me what Keith Black did to deserve Azkaban. He's lived in the muggle world for the last ten years with the exception of the final battle. He is a good father who would do anything for his wife and daughter. Hermione, maybe you can tell me what he did to deserve this? Bull shit, Harry Potter you are just as ignorant as Fudge. Was it not your father who spent 12 years in Azkaban even though he did nothing wrong? Do you remember the murderous rage you felt at Fudge for that? Keith Black was all his daughter had, Harry and you took him away from her! At least you had us! You are a bastard Harry Potter and I hope she does kill you because if she doesn't, then my bloody God I WILL!" Ron roared, slamming the door of Harry's office and sending it off of its hinges.

"What did that door ever do to him?" Harry asked a bewildered Hermione humorously.

Ron Weasley was still fuming when he reached Azkaban Fortress three hours later. Not trusting himself to apperate considering he had not released the last of his rage on the stupid Minister, he took the boat out to the Fortress. When he reached the front gate, he smiled at the sight of his brother Percy who was researching just how many unchangeable wizarding laws Harry was breaking by placing the Blacks in Azkaban,

"Ron," Percy exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? You didn't have another row with Hermione and Harry did you?"

"He is so oblivious, Percy! What the hell has gotten into him? He swore that if he ever became Minister he would be sure to right the wrongful imprisonments, not make more of them. Doesn't he remember how badly he wanted to kill Fudge for what he did to Sirius? Hermione always takes his side because she doesn't want to go against the Ministry. Does she not remember just how against the Ministry we were during 5th Year?" Ron asked his older brother desperately.

"Dumbledore was on your side then, Ron," Percy said softly. "Hermione believes that Dumbledore is all knowing and always right. In her mind, if Dumbledore sides with the Ministry, then so should she."

"But what about everything Kaitlyn and Ryan have done for us? Do you have any idea how Remus and Sirius are handling this? They barely ever leave their rooms. How could Hermione not see that Harry Potter isn't right! Just because he is the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean that he is perfect!" Ron cried.

"I know, Ron. Go talk to Keith and tell him what we know so far. Give them hope again, Ron," Percy said.

Suddenly Ron had an idea. "Keep the Dementors away from their cells, Percy. Beth is coming tomorrow and she doesn't need to see Keith weakened by the Dementors."

"Beth is coming tomorrow?" a tired voice asked behind Percy. Ron gasped when he saw how shabby Sirius had become in this past week. Remus, however, was even worse. He could barely walk, and as Ron began to make his way down towards Keith's cell, he heard Percy call St. Mungo's to come and get Remus and Sirius in proper care.

When he arrived at the cell, he found Keith staring blankly at the wall tears moving slowly down his cheeks. Ron was horrified by the sight, and made a mental note to bring Hermione down here tomorrow. What horrified him even more was the gash in Keith's head and Ryan's unconscious form on the floor, blood dripping from his head.

"What happened?" Ron croaked.

Keith looked up with fear in his eyes, but relaxed when he saw Ron.

"Harry. . .," Ryan gasped. "He. . . he. . . used Cruciatus curse. . .beat with club. . .need help. . ."

"PERCY!" Ron yelled in horror.

A shriek behind Ron told him he was not alone. He zoomed around to come face to face with the terrified face of Elizabeth Black.

Man am I evil. I know Harry is extremely out of character, but what can I say, it is my story.

Next Chapter: Beth talks to Keith, and the girls find out more then they ever needed to know about Harry Potter. 


	3. Of Azkaban Problems

* * *

Alright, well, one review so far, and I believe that it points out something that many of you may be thinking. It is not that Harry is siding with Dumbledore, but that Dumbledore is siding with Harry. Man, I had really better finish Deal With It because of course the things that happen in the end of that story cause some of the characters to act differently. Yes, where Rowling left off in the 5th book leads us to believe that Harry will hate Dumbledore, but what if someone else betrayed Harry's trust more then Dumbledore could have ever? What if, and if you didn't read Deal With It I really suggest you do because otherwise you are going to be lost, Harry believes that he is being lied to about his mother supposably trying to kill Kaitlyn, Ryan, and Kevin? What about his anger towards Sirius for making him leave Hogwarts? All of these things need to be taking into consideration when questioning Harry's character. I ask that you do have patience with me and I promise that by the end of the next chapter you will understand why Harry is acting this way. Oh and :hint, hint- who ever said that he is really Harry Potter and not a Death Eater in disguise-hint, hint:**

* * *

**

Of Azkaban Problems

"_Harry. . .," Ryan gasped. "He. . . he. . . used Cruciatus curse. . .beat with club. . .need help. . ." _

_"PERCY!" Ron yelled in horror._

_A shriek behind Ron told him he was not alone. He zoomed around to come face to face with the terrified face of Elizabeth Black._

Beth's face was white with horror as she watched the Mediwizards remove Ryan from the cell to Percy's office which had been turned into an emergency hospital.

Putting his arms around the terrified teenager, Ron whispered, "Go, Beth. Come back with Professor Vasaio tomorrow. Your Dad is in to much pain to realize that you are here."

Beth nodded and began to walk away when she heard the hoarse voice of her father cry out, "Don't take her away from me! I need my daughter!"

Beth ran into the cell and into her father's arms as fast as her legs could carry her. "Daddy," she cried, "who did this to you?"

"That isn't important. Now tell me, how is Hogwarts so far?" Keith asked his daughter wiping away a tear that was moving slowly down Beth's face.

"It's okay. I made two friends- Michele and Becca Shackleboot. They said there Dad is an auror," Beth said.

"Ah yes, Kingsley's daughters. What house are you in?" As much as Keith wanted to know what was going on in his daughter's life, he hated knowing she was in Hogwarts.

"Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat said it wouldn't be for long because I would find a way to get you out of here. Then we can go back to Seattle with Jamie," Beth said hopefully.

"I hope I get out of here soon too, Beth. But maybe Hogwarts is the best place for you. It would be good for you to make some friends," Keith said.

"I don't want Hogwarts, Daddy. All I want is my old life back," Beth cried.

"Me too, babe. Hang in there okay. I love you, but I think it's time you get back to Hogwarts," Keith said sadly.

"No! I don't want to go back! Daddy, I want to stay here with you!" Beth begged.

Hearing the familiar footsteps of the Minister of Magic in the halls, Keith panicked. "No Elizabeth, you can't. Get out of here now! What were you thinking coming here? Go back to Hogwarts and don't let me find you here again without written permission from a professor. Is that clear young lady?" Keith asked sternly.

"Yes, Daddy," Beth answered. She couldn't comprehend why her always calm and sweet father was acting that way towards her.

"Good, now leave Beth! Hurry, and don't look back no matter what you may hear," Keith said fearfully.

Beth knew something was about to happen, and she hid behind a tree ten feet away from her father's cell. What was about to happen would change her life forever. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter stopped in front of Keith's cell, and Beth saw fear and betrayal flash through her father's eyes. He knew that his daughter hadn't listened to him and was hidden somewhere nearby.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Keith. "Where is my mother?" he spat.

Keith shrank back in fear, as he had no answer. "I do not know where your mother is,"

"Liar!" Harry hissed. "You didn't learn from the fate your cousin suffered did you?" Dumbledore became visibly paler upon hearing this.

The bushes behind Beth shook frightening the already terrified girl even more.

"Beth, relax, it's Ryan," Indeed the man that stood before her was Ryan, looking better but still weak.

"Harry, what have you done to Ryan?" Dumbledore asked angrily.

"Watch. Crucio!" Harry hissed pointing his wand at Keith. Horror filled Beth completely and she became numb as though the Cruciatus curse had been placed on her as well. She knew nothing except the agony of her father. As she collapsed to the ground, she heard a shot fired. And as she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness, she smiled. The U.S. Army had come to protect one of its own.

* * *

Ryan pulled Beth into his arms and ran from the now bloody battlefield, Dumbledore following quickly behind them.

"You are weak, Ryan. Take Beth to Hogwarts, Professor Vasaio's office. You will both be safe there. The attack will be over soon," Dumbledore ordered.

"That's what you think. They are muggles, Professor. With guns and tanks and bullets, all of which no magic can defeat,"

Keith got up and ran towards the nearest tank, which immediately ushered him inside.

"Lt. Black," they saluted.

"Let's go boys," Keith said, getting in the Lieutenants place on the tank. "We've got a battle to win."

Wizards all over the prison were being taken into army custody. The prisoners were receiving medical assistance and food from the Red Cross, while captured aurors were being placed in a truck. Keith's tank drove through the prison, stopping only to take Kaitlyn Black and Crystal Lestrange on board. Crystal flew into the loader's spot, while Kaitlyn eased into the spot next to her cousin. Orders were flying from Keith's mouth and the men obeyed with out question.

After three long hours the battle was over. Fifteen Azkaban guards had been killed along with the Dementors that did not flee the prison when the first shot was fired. Keith ordered the tank to pull over next to the Commanders tank, and he got out and graciously saluted him.

"Lt. Black," the Commander smiled. "Jamie told me of the quagmire you were stuck in and we decided amongst ourselves to come here to protect one of our own. I haven't found any sign of Beth though,"

Fear raced through Keith. "We have another battle to fight," he hissed. "We must head into Scotland and the town called Hogsmeade. For in a castle not too far from there my daughter is. . . Harry Potter," Keith jumped back into the tank and drove it up next to the Commander for his protection.

"Do you surrender?" the Commander asked in a bark like order.

"Why would I surrender to a weak muggle like you?" Harry asked with a laugh.

Inside of the tank, Keith, Kaitlyn, and Crystal were ready to begin the magical assault against the Minister of Magic.

"On three, we do as planned. Do not act on impulse. I am a Lieutenant again girls and any mistake will cost you dearly in the next months training. One, two, three!" Keith whispered.

Kaitlyn and Crystal moved slowly and silently out the back of the tank, and at Keith's nod they pointed their wands at Harry. Ever since the first attack against Ryan, Kaitlyn had a feeling that Harry Potter wasn't really who he said he was. Again on Keith's nod the two whispered a defense spell that Professor Ballhein had taught them that removed any disguises a person was wearing. A bright red mist zoomed from their wands and wrapped around Harry's body. And as the mist faded, Kaitlyn let out a horrified scream.

"Hello, Kaitlyn," the woman hissed.

"Wh. . .why?" Kaitlyn whispered in shock.

"You brought my father to his grave. He should not have died, for he was immortal until you stupid Elementals had to interfere,"

"Well, well, well if it isn't the forever infamous Lily Black,"

* * *

Wow, my cliffhangers get worse all the time. Told you there was a reason Harry was out of character 


	4. Another Horcrux

Nope, no mistakes were made. I believe I should start with Narcissa's character. She isn't a bitch, Beth just sees her that way because in her mind, Narcissa is taking her father away. And just to let you know that may not really be Lily Black either, you never know, and yes when Voldemort died, the spell should have come off of Lily. Yes Voldemort is dead, but who said Tom Riddle was?

Oh and by the way, this chapter and the rest of the story contain major Half-Blood Prince spoilers, so don't say I didn't warn you!

**

* * *

**

Another Horcrux

_

* * *

A bright red mist zoomed from their wands and wrapped around Harry's body. And as the mist faded, Kaitlyn let out a horrified scream. _

_"Hello, Kaitlyn," the woman hissed. _

_"Wh. . .why?" Kaitlyn whispered in shock._

_"You brought my father to his grave. He should not have died, for he was immortal until you stupid Elementals had to interfere,"_

_"Well, well, well if it isn't the forever infamous Lily Black,"_

* * *

Behind them the branches rustled and a woman in herearly fouriteswith short red hair stepped into view. "Aunt Lily?" Keith asked, staring bewilderedly between the two identical women in front of him. 

"How dare you?" the new arrival asked. "How dare you lie to them? How dare you hurt them? How dare you come here pretending to be my son and me? How dare you show your face, Tom Riddle?"

"Good God," Kaitlyn and Keith said in unison.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Beth woke up in the hospital wing to hear her uncle talking quietly with Professor Vasaio and Harry Potter. Remembering the scene in Azkaban, Beth shrieked out in anguish and horror at the sight of Harry Potter. 

Rushing to his niece's side, Ryan placed a reassuring hand on Beth's shoulder. "The person you saw in Azkaban was not Harry Potter. We do not know who it was, though, only that they wish to destroy the Black family,"

"Where is my Dad?" Beth asked desperately.

"We have no idea, Beth. Ron called me once Ryan's condition was determined, but by the time I had arrived there were muggles everywhere. I am sorry," Harry said.

"So I wasn't dreaming. The Army was there, Daddy is safe," Beth said happily. "Is it possible for me to make a phone call?" "Not here, Beth. If Madam Pomfrey allows, I will take you down to the Shrieking Shack tonight," Ryan answered. "I do not believe that to be a good idea, Ryan. If Dumbledore finds out . . ." Harry answered uncertainly. 

"Harry Orion Black!" a voice from the doorway hissed. "What is this criminal doing here?" Hermione shrieked pointing angrily at Ryan. "How could you endanger the students in this way?"

"ENDANGER THE STUDENTS!" Professor Vasaio roared. "How many times did Ryan save your ass, Hermione Granger Weasley? Without Ryan, you would have been six feet under long before now. And you might get there today, Mrs. Weasley! Endangering the students my ass! I had better never hear you call my friend a danger again, or it will take more then Beth's innocence to stop me!"

"This man is in the league with the Blacks, Harry. Make Dumbledore fire him at once. And what may I ask are students doing here before the start of term?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Oh I'm sorry Madam UMBRIDGE. I didn't realize Corneilus Fudge was still Minister of Magic. I was under the impression that my father killed him when Professor Ballhein found Fudge to be in the league with Lord Voldemort and did nothing. And I also thought that Madam Umbridge was killed by a pack of angry animaguses after she initiated the Werewolf Separation Act? Apparently I was wrong," Beth said with a smirk, leaving the three adult males in the room hysterical with laughter and Hermione boiling with rage.

"You. . . You little witch!" Hermione hissed with rage.

"Yes, I am a witch. Aren't you?" Beth asked innocently.

"She is, with out a doubt, Keith's daughter," Professor Vasaio whispered to Ryan.

"Minister Black, this girl must be expelled at once!" Hermione said, still fuming.

"The ministry doesn't have the power to expel students, Madam Umbridge . . .Opps, I mean, Madam Weasley," Harry said sharing a grin with Beth, who began to laugh hysterically along with Ryan.

"Woah, hold up!" Ron Weasley protested, walking into the hospital wing. "Why the hell did you just call my wife Dolores Umbridge?"

"Well you see Mr. Weasley, Hermione said _'This man is in the league with the Blacks, Harry. Make Dumbledore fire him at once. And what may I ask are students doing here before the start of term?'_

And then I said,_ 'Oh I'm sorry Madam UMBRIDGE. I didn't realize Corneilus Fudge was still Minister of Magic. I was under the impression that my father killed him when Dumbledore found Fudge to be in the league with Lord Voldemort and did nothing. And I also thought that Madam Umbridge was killed by a pack of angry animaguses after she initiated the Werewolf Separation Act? Apparently I was wrong,'_

And then Hermione said _'Minister Black, this girl must be expelled at once'_"

"So you see, Ron," Harry continued, "after hearing Hermione sound exactly like that old hag, it just, well, slipped out,"

"Hermione," Ron said with a laugh, "you need to lighten up,"

"It doesn't bother you that there is a dangerous criminal in contact with the daughter of an even more dangerous criminal?" Hermione asked.

"How dare you!" Ryan hissed, pulling his hand tightly over the mouth of his fuming and hurt niece.

"Sirius was a criminal was he not, Hermione?" Harry asked in disbelief at his friend's arrogance.

"You bitch!" Beth shouted, pulling free of her uncle's grasp. "I should kill for this you God Damn Fuckin Bitch! How dare you say those things about my father?"

"Elizabeth Tracey Black, control yourself!" Ryan yelled as a strong wind blew through the hospital wing.

Tears fell from Beth's eyes, and she cried, "I want my Daddy! What did he do to deserve this?"

"I don't know, Beth, but you can bet that we are going to find out. Ryan, Clark, Beth, and Ron, please come with me to Dumbledore's office immediately. Hermione, you, just stay away from me!" Harry said and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"What do we do?" Kaitlyn whispered to Keith nervously. 

"I have no idea," Keith whispered, watching the man before him with fear and caution.

"Very reassuring Keith, thank you!" Kaitlyn snapped.

"Chill, Kat, I won't let him hurt you," Crystal said with a laugh.

Keith froze and he felt ready to vomit. Crystal, a Death Eater? It didn't seem possible. Yet with another sudden wave of nausea, he knew it was true. All of those sick days and early leaves from training, they all made sense. Her recent refusal to be searched after Keith had found a letter of obvious treachery against the Army was due to her fear of Keith discovering her allegiance to Lord Voldemort.

"I am severally disappointed, Lestrange. One would have thought that one of mine would have had the military proficiency to retain her cover. However, I assume that all the fooling around that you and Kaitlyn did may have caused you to, how can I put this, oh yes, forget the keys to survival as a witch in the muggle world. I have been training you for the last ten years, minimum, Lestrange, if anyone was going to catch. It is good to know that I can still smell a rat, maybe I should go back to the Army," Keith smirked, noticing his cousin's horrified face. "Oh yes, Crystal, your covers blown,"

"No!" Kaitlyn gasped horrified. "No, Keith, not Crystal! You must be mistaken, you must!"

"I'm afraid not, Kat. Think about it, how could she prevent Voldemort from killing us?" Keith asked.

"Actually," Voldemort said speaking for the first time, "I was not planning to commit murder today. Crystal has done something for me that has made me immortal yet again."

"Another Horcrux," Keith said bitterly.

"So what, Grandpa? You created another Horcrux, big deal! We'll just find it and destroy it and then kill you again."

"No you won't," Voldemort said with a smirk.

"Oh and why not?" Lily hissed. "Do you doubt the ability of my children and nieces and nephews? They did it once and they will do it again! They resurrected Dumbledore for God's sake.

Voldemort looked at Kaitlyn alarmed. "How?"

"Once the Order found Draco it was all quite easy. He was able to tell us the real method used to kill Albus Dumbledore. An invention of Merlin's that is a secret given only to highly advanced students that James Ballhein trusts reversed it easily," Kaitlyn said with a smirk.

Turning to Crystal, Keith said, "Professor Ballhein was right to not trust you."

"But as I was saying, you will not destroy this Horcrux because none of you will want to commit murder, this murder especially," Voldemort said looking at Keith with a look of hatred and delight.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kaitlyn asked in annoyance.

"About, oh I don't know, one week ago Crystal gave a girl a potion, calling it Felix Felices made by the Half-Blood Prince himself. In reality, it was the Horcrux potion," Voldemort said smirking at the look of disgust and horror on Keith's face.

"You are sick! What did that girl ever do to you?" Keith asked in disgust.

"Oh the girl did nothing to me. It is the girl's father who has hurt me. Destroyed me. Assisted _'the famous Harry Potter'_ in my downfall. It is her father that caused me to choose her. Her father, the muggle Army Lieutenant and best friend of Clark Ballhein- or Christian Potter – what ever he chooses to be called now,"

"No!" Keith gasped, falling to his knees with tears pouring from his eyes. "No!"

"Yes," Crystal spat at the weak form of her older cousin.

"You!" Keith shouted lunging at her, tackling her to the ground. "I hate you, you fucked up little bitch! I am going to kill you! How dare you!"

"Keith," Kaitlyn said gently, "stop. Come on, stand up, get off the Death Eater shit."

"Oww. . ." Crystal moaned, clutching a broken wrist to her stomach with one hand and trying to stop the blood flow from her head with the other.

"You deserve a million times worse, Lestrange!" Kaitlyn hissed, holding Keith's sobbing form.

"Ah good, you have figured it out. That's right, the last Horcrux has been planted in the blood of Elizabeth Black,"

* * *

Man I am so bad. I know the personality of some characters is a little off. All will be explained in due time however 


End file.
